


Beginning of the End

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until he pushes the leaves away does he realize what he's looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

Two hundred years into Rose's future, in the middle of October, the Doctor trips while chasing after Rose. She stole his ice cream, little minx. Grumbling, he pushes the fallen leaves and twigs to look at the object.

It's, _oh_ , a memorial stone. His heart tightens.

It isn't Rose's.

It isn't even Jackie's. But it's still awful because he recognizes the name.

Benny, a little boy barely three years old, that lived in Rose's building. The Doctor had been rather fond of him. _Killed during the battle_ , the stone says.

A battle that, according to the date of death, was to happen only two months after their most recent visit to Jackie.

"Doctor, you okay?" Rose asks from several feet away. He forces himself to nod and an easy, fake, smile finds itself on his lips.

"Perfectly fine. You know, Rose. How about we go to this one planet I've been meaning to take you to for a while before visiting your mum? You'll love it, it's voted one of the best markets in it's galaxy."

She pauses before answering, evaluates. And nods. "Alright."


End file.
